Capitulo 9: Llegada a destino
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Las Burst Angel han llegado al refugio con los protagonistas y Tachibana, mientras que deciden pasar la noche allí, habrán muchas interrogativas acerca sobre el papel verdadero que tienen estas chicas.


Capítulo 9: Llegada a destino (Música Jesus built my Hotrod de Ministry del Watch Dogs)

- Espero que les agrade esta música. Les dijo Sei, mientras que encendía la radio y aparecía la canción nombrada.

- ¡Vamos, Toni, es muy buena! Le dijo Victor.

- Bueno, en eso es cierto. Respondió, mientras que se quedaba escuchando la música que habían puesto.

Sei dirigió la mirada, primero a Toni el cual yacía dormido, luego fue a Tachibana.

- Así que cocinero, ¿no? Preguntó ella.

- S. sí. Respondió tímidamente el chico.

- Bien, nos serás de gran ayuda. Dijo ella, mientras que cruzaban una autopista y finalmente iban llegando a destino.

- Voy a pedirles que se bajen y esperen. Les pidieron las chicas a los personajes.

- ¿Pero para qué? Preguntó Niko Bellic, no hubo respuesta, Jo los sacó afuera de su robot, Claude se bajó de la moto de Meg y Toni, Claude y Victor se bajaron del auto, mientras que el otro chico Kyohei se encontraba aún en el vehículo.

- Sabía que esto no iba a resultar tan agradable. Dijo manifestando su molestia Huang Lee.

- ¿A qué quieres llegar, chino? Le preguntó Niko.

- Que esto es una autentica mierda. Le respondió categóricamente en su sarcasmo.

- ¿Siempre eres así o te baja la autoestima? Preguntó Luís a Huang, cosa que hizo que el chino casi le diera una patada en los bajos al puertorriqueño.

- ¡Los dos terminen su pelea ahora! Les ordenó Johnny.

Para Claude sería más fácil dispararle a Lee en las piernas y que se dejara de molestar a los demás, Toni quería matar a CJ por lo sucedido en el pasado, ya que había fallado en su intento y terminó asesinando a "OG Loc".

- Chicos, de nada sirven las peleas, debemos estar juntos y ver cómo lo solucionamos. Pidió Johnny Klebytz, mientras que llegaban a una calma tranquila.

Luego surgieron las preguntas:

- ¿Nos habrán dejado solos? Preguntó Huang Lee ahora serio.

- Nos rescataron, no sé por qué nos dejarían aquí. Se dijo Claude, mientras que esperaban una respuesta de las chicas.

- ¿Cómo será su lugar de refugio? Preguntó Niko, ya que necesitaban estar ocultos por un tiempo.

En ese momento, las luces del suelo se encendieron, iluminando toda la zona donde estaban ellos.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! Preguntó Victor, mientras que se quedaban juntos.

- No lo sé, pero esto me huele a algo raro. Respondió Niko, mientras que tomaban los palos y fierros de acero que habían encontrado en el otro callejón.

- _¡Todos quietos, no vayan a hacer nada tonto!_ Advirtió una voz, mientras que se iban acercando hacia el lugar donde les estaba llevando la voz.

- ¡No vamos a hacer nada, por favor, solo queremos refugiarnos! Pidió Tommy.

En ese momento, la voz a la distancia se apagó.

- _"__Adelante y sean bienvenidos"_ Les comunicó Jo, mientras que iban empezando a caminar por la pista hacia donde estaban las demás luces.

Caminaron por la pista iluminado y llegaron hacia donde estaba una base, allí con las puertas abiertas, se encontraban las tres mujeres que les habían salvado sus vidas.

- Sean bienvenidos, Caballeros a nuestro humilde hogar. Les dieron la bienvenida, mientras que ingresaban en el lugar para poder instalarse y descansar.

Se quedaron asombrados de estar en ese sitio, al ingresar en el lugar, una chica joven de cabellos castaños largos con dos colas y ojos color miel se acercó desde la escalera que daba al otro piso.

- Wow, han llegado-Mira al grupo- Jejeje, a Sei le están interesando los chicos menores a ella. Dijo la chica, mientras que se reía, ya que por haber visto a Claude, pensó en aquella cómica situación.

- ¡Amy! Le retó Sei con Jo y Meg.

- ¿Qué? Preguntó ella.

- En primer lugar no es mi novio y en segundo lugar son las personas que rescatamos esta tarde. Le respondió Jo seria por la conducta de la chica.

- Oh vamos, solo era una broma, tómensela como algo cómico. Pidió Amy, mientras que bajaba las escaleras.

Después del incidente, les llegó la hora de presentarlos.

- Amy, te presentó a Claude Speed, Toni Cipriani, Tommy Vercetti, Carl "CJ" Johnson, Luís Fernando López, Johnny Klebytz, Niko Bellic, Huang Lee y Victor "Vic" Vance. Fueron presentados los personajes, Amy se quedó asombrada de verlos, en especial sabiendo que ellos tenían sus contactos y problemas con la Policía de Tokyo.

- Wow ¿y quién es el chico de blanco? Preguntó ahora ella, ya que se lo presentaron ahora.

- El es Tachibana Kyohei y trabajará para nosotras como cocinero nuestro. Le dijo Jo, mientras que el chico se quedaba asombrado.

- Bueno, ha sido una noche bastante larga, ¿por qué no nos preparas algo delicioso? Preguntó Meg, mientras que se codeaba de la espalda del chico.

- Creo que no voy a comer nada, necesito dormir. Pidió Toni.

- Sí, yo también. Respondió Luis con Claude y Niko Bellic.

- ¿Qué? ¿No van a cenar? ¿Qué les pasa? Preguntó Amy.

- Están recién instalándose en este lugar, así que necesitarán dormir. Dijo Jo, mientras que veía Claude, Toni, Luís, Niko y CJ partir hacia las camas.

- Dejaremos que duerman, mañana por la mañana veremos qué les podemos dar. Sugirió Sei, mientras que iban dirigiéndose hacia sus otras actividades por hacer.

Bueno, aquí la historia empezará a entrar en la trama, aunque por ahí en uno o dos capítulos n.n Así que disfruten de esta aventura.

Habrá humor y romance, pueden haber algunos capítulos subidos de tono, por eso ya fue clasificado como "T", así que mucha prudencia.

Se despide MontanaHatsune92. Paz


End file.
